Before the Battle
by Freddio507
Summary: After the council Jyn is left disapointed until a band of men led by Cassian choose to volunteer. This is what happens between the formation of the volunteers and the team leaving for Scarif. Catina, Jumba Juice and alone time in Jyn's apartment. JYN AND CASSIAN PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

Before the Mission

Jyn stood in the hanger with shock and pride. In front of her stood a group of men willing to risk their lives to fight for the rebellion. She couldn't help but smile and feel a great sense of relief. Cassian walked towards her, the pair had not spoken since the mission to Eadu but again she found herself fighting the desire to smile at him as he came closer.

''I'm not used to people staying around when everything falls to shit''

Cassian smoothly walked past her as he replied, ''Welcome Home.''

Jyn watched him as he walked away, she suddenly felt rather flustered, did she just momentarily let her guard down? She shook her head quickly to get rid of whatever thoughts she had and made haste back to her room. She knew she would need to eat and rest before her and her team moved out in the early morning.

As she turned she saw Chirrut and Baze sitting casually on some boxes. Chirrut grinned, implying that he knew something that she didn't.

'What?' Jyn asked curiously.

Still grinning Chirrut replied, ''Oh nothing, I hope you have an enjoyable and relaxing evening''

Baze punched the side of his arm.

Jyn looked rather confused but smiled a friendly smile and went back to her quarters.

….

The base was very busy, Jyn found herself pushing and shoving people down the corridor to get to her room. There was a strange atmosphere around, though the council had voted not to fight for the cause, Jyn could sense a feel of disappointment and anger amongst the copious number of pilots and soldiers that passed her along the sleeping quarter corridor. Jyn reached her room and entered her passcode. The door opened to her room. It was very basic; a double bed in the back corner of the room, a wardrobe opposite, a sofa was positioned close to the bed with a small table in front of it. Jyn took off her outer layer and threw it over the sofa before jumping on the bed, her face looking up at the ceiling.

Jyn sighed, she felt odd. Not sick or nervous, in fact the idea of rebelling against the rebellion to steal the death star plans was somewhat thrilling. No, she had some sort of feeling that she had never felt before, attraction? No, surely it couldn't be? But then again why did his name keep running through her head. Jyn had never had a romantic relationship before, she rarely had had time in her life to enjoy any male interest. Unable to pinpoint exactly what was troubling her, she decided to quickly make some food in the small studio kitchen and have a well-earned shower.

…

Cassian paced back and forth in one of the hanger bays. K-2SO watched every movement.

''Your pacing is getting rather frustrating Cassian. I suggest you stop'' he stated

Cassian ignored the droid and continued to pace back and forth.

''Cassian if you don't stop I will make you stop' the droid muttered

''Will you be quiet!'' Cassian retorted.

He sighed, he realised he spoke harshly. He leant up against the wall looking out to the Yavin IV sky from the hanger bay.

General Merrick saw Cassian from across the hanger and decided to walk over.

''Cassian, are you alright?''

'Hi Merrick, it's good to see you' Smiled Cassian

Merrick smirked, 'You didn't answer my question'

K-2SO stepped forward, ''He has a crush''

Cassian glared at the droid with a deadly stare.

Merrick laughed, 'I'm sorry what? K-2SO have your circuits….' Before Merrick finished his sentence, he saw Cassian's glare. Clearly the droid's words meant something to provoke such a strong response. Merrick cleared his throat.

'You have been through a lot Cassian. Why don't you go to the Cantina and unwind before, well you know, before tomorrow?'

Cassian looked to the floor and nodded softly.

'Perhaps you could ask Jyn too? She probably would like to do the same. She doesn't really know anyone around here besides you.''

K-2SO lifted his head in delight, 'Oh Cassian would mostly defiantly enjoy that.' His statement was followed by a hard nudge to his arm.

''Yeah, you are right Merrick. Would you like to join us?''

''No I need to see my men before tomorrow. I will see you in the morning.''

Merrick smiled and nodded goodbye before walking off leaving Cassian alone again with the droid.

''K2, go make yourself busy. I'm going for a drink''

…..

Jyn stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and more importantly clean. She ran a towel through her wet hair to try to dry it but was mostly left with damp curls. She began to dress herself, comfortable trousers and a tight tank top would do, she didn't exactly have plans.

 _Knock Knock_

Jyn looked at the door with shock. _Who on earth was knocking on my door at this hour?_ She hesitantly walked to the door, only for the person to knock again. She grumbled slightly before opening the door.

With a quick _wuisshh_ sound the door revealed Cassian. He had obviously showered too, Jyn noticed his clean hair and clean smelling clothes. Then it happened, it happened again, the flustering feeling. She suddenly realised that she stood there with wet hair and a rather tight top on with no under garments. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest to try and retain some modesty but it hadn't gone unnoticed.

Cassian saw, he was a man. He had been reciting his speech over and over on his way to Jyn's room on how he could invite her to the Cantina for a drink without giving the wrong impression but as soon as that door opened and he saw her with her damp curls and tight top, his words escape his mouth.

'Erm..errrr Hello Jyn' he stuttered

'Cassian!' Jyn shook her head to get the curls out of her eyes, 'Is there something I can do for you?'

Cassian suddenly realised how awkward this was becoming and thanked his dark skin for not allowing his embarrassed blush to show.

'I er, I er I was wandering If you would join me in the Cantina. I was going anyway but thought you may like to come as well?' he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair.

Jyn was taken back. 'Oh right!? Yes, why not.' She replied quickly

Cassian's eyes widened, 'Ok, well I will let you get dressed, I can see that you aren't' He cringed, he didn't mean to say it quite like that,' I will meet you in the Cantina shortly.'

Before Jyn could even respond Cassian was already marching down the corridor. Jyn closed her bedroom door and leant up against it. She let out a huge sigh and smiled.

' _What in the Galaxy just happened?'_ She thought. It was only then when she realised that her heart was beating incredibly fast. Did she like him, she pondered?

Jyn quickly got dressed, fixed her hair and made her way to the Cantina.

 **Boring chapter I know, but it's a start** **Smut to come.**


	2. The Cantina

The cantina was busy. It was the evening and the majority of the pilots and soldiers were there drinking, relaxing and reflecting on the outcome of the decision made earlier at the council. Cassian walked in and immediately spotted some of his friends so he decided to walk over to them. After dodging a few drunk patrons he reached the table where his pilot friends were sitting:

''Cassian!'' roared his pilot friend, Leo.

Cassian smiled, ''Hey Leo, hey guys' he nodded to the rest of the group.

''What brings you here Cass?'' Alenka asked while sipping on an awful concoction of alcohol.

'Ah well, you know…''

Leo cut him off, ''Come sit down my friend, you looked stressed out''

''I'm not stressed out''. Cassian was most definitely stressed out, '' I would love to sit down and have a drink but I can't, not tonight, I've actually planned to have a drink with someone else tonight'' he added rather sheepishly.

Alenka and Leo looked at one another and then averted their gaze to the other men at the table. They all turned their attention back to Cassian, 'Is it a woman?' they all smirked.

Cassian could feel the blush burning again in his cheeks, 'No it isn't a woman, well yes it is, but it isn't what you think. It's a friendly drink, she doesn't know anyone else at the base really.'

Alenka laughed, ''Cass, we are just messing. We know how you get with women, you are the smoothest talker but as soon as you find someone you really like you turn into a nervous, awkward wreck.'

'Well I don't like her and I'm not being awkward' he said rather defensively.

Leo smiled, 'Sure Cassian, why don't you get yourself a drink and have a good evening yeah?'

Cassian smiled, '' Yeah, I probably should. Have a good evening guys.''

Cassian walked from the table and moved towards the bar. However his friends' comments began to get the better of him. _Am I being awkward? Do they know how I feel? Is it obvious? Calm down you are a grown man for goodness sake._

'Excuse me, are you going to buy a drink or not?'

Cassian suddenly realised that he had been staring blankly at the droid bartender throughout his worrying thought process. He wandered how long he must have been standing there for.

''Oh yes sorry. I will have one of your strongest drinks and one jumba juice please.'

'Very well.' The droid responded.

Cassian received his drinks and turned around to find somewhere where they could sit. In the centre of the room was a free table. He smiled at his finding and quickly and tactfully dodged further drunk patrons until he came to the table. He sat himself down and sighed.

It was at that moment he looked up and saw Jyn standing at the entrance to the Cantina. She was looking around the room trying to find him, her eyes scanning everyone that was in there. Cassian smiled as he saw her and stood up so she could spot him easily.

''Jyn!'' he shouted, ''Over here!''

Jyn smiled a huge smile making Cassian almost giddy with nerves. He still couldn't understand why he felt so nervous, he had faced many life threatening situations, many with her, but this was totally different. Jyn walked over to him but she hadn't quite got the trick of dodging the drunk patrons sauntering around the cantina as well as Cassian had. Eventually though she reached the table, Cassian stood up and pulled her chair out for her, something that Jyn immediately liked. Cassian pushed her chair in as she sat down and then sat down himself. There was the slightest of pauses as they both looked at one another before Jyn spoke.

''Good evening Cassian''

Cassian smiled, ''Good evening Jyn''

''That was very nice of you to pull my chair out for me''

''Well, you are a lady. It is the gentleman's job to do that''

''Oh really'', she smirked, ''and when did you learn to become such a gentleman?''

Cassian played it cool, ''Well you know, I know a few things'' He casually reached for his glass and brought it up to his mouth and took a gulp. The notion of playing it cool soon ended abruptly, he swallowed the drink and began to cough loudly, holding his throat. Jyn's eyes widened.

''Cassian are you alright!?'' she put a supporting had on his shoulder.

Still coughing, ''Yes…yes…I'm fine. I think I just drank acid''

Jyn reclined in her chair and giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. 'What in the galaxy are you drinking?'

Cassian was finally able to speak but still held his throat with his hand, 'I asked the bar for their strongest drink.'

'Why did you do that' Jyn said carefully assessing her beverage.

'Your drink is fine, it's just the usual juice.'

'So you said about knowing things huh? I guess that doesn't include alcohol' Jyn laughed

'No, it certainly does not. I won't be ordering that again.'

'Why are you even drinking that' Jyn took a sniff of the drink, 'It smells like X-Wing fluid'

'I just needed it' he responded coldy

Jyn eyed him, 'Hmmmm, are you ok? I haven't offended you have I?'

'Offended? Of course you haven't. Why would you think such a thing.'

'I don't know, you just suddenly…changed? I can go if you want me to?'

'What!? No! don't go, please. I invited you here, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act coldy just then. I ordered the drink because, well, I just feel nervous I guess.'

'About the mission?'

'No, not the mission. I don't know what is wrong.'

Jyn looked down at the floor, she felt the exact same way. She was always so good at hiding who she was, her emotions, but in all honestly she was pretty certain she felt the same way as Cassian, nervous. Eager to pick up the tone she put her hands on his and smiled. This immediately caught his attention and he stared into her large eyes.

''Tell me about your family Cassian?''

He tilted his head, 'My family?'

Jyn picked up her drink, 'Yes, you know so much about me and my father. We have been through so much but I don't know anything about you''

He smiled, she was genuinely interested about his life, ''Well, when I was 6 my family fell victims to the Empire. I only survived because I was late home. I knew my mother would be furious with me but my friends and I wanted to play just that little longer….''

Jyn smiled endearing as Cassian spoke.

''….I came home and my home, my life, my parents, they were all gone. I don't know what happened but it was clear that my father tried to protect my mother. He was my hero. He was always so protective of me and my mother. I remember running and running until I reached the town. I was crying so much that I could not speak. But an old lady came to me in the street and she looked after me. She saved my life and I will always be grateful for that.''

''What was her name?''

''Anya, she passed away when I was 11. But by that time though I felt old enough to make it on my own. Much like you I am sure?''

''I wasn't always a good child'' Jyn said in a mischievous tone. They both smiled.

''Tell me about your mother. I know so much about your father''

Jyn circled the top of her glass with her finger and began to speak candidly about memories of her mother. Cassian listened intently smiling at Jyn's little anecdotes about her mother and her childhood. He studied her smile, it was infectious and he always found himself smiling with her. She carried on talking but Cassian couldn't help but study her. Tonight of all nights she looked even more incredible, he noticed that she had applied makeup, though minimal, it brought out her beautiful eyes even more. Her hair was down rather than up in the usual bun, it fell softly on her shoulders, allowing her natural curls to show. She looked so feminine and beautiful, it was hard to imagine her as a soldier and rebel when she looked like this. Cassian shook himself out of his reverie.

''…..but yes, as I said I wasn't always a good child,' Jyn finally finished.

''No boyfriends to keep you under control'' Cassian replied rather flirtatiously, he didn't know what got hold of him but he just went for it.

Jyn sat there rather startled at the direct question. They were talking about stories personal to them but she wasn't expecting the topic of conversation to become _that_ personal. She blushed. _Gosh, he wants to know about my previous relationships. Is he jealous? Does he want to know if I am single? Play it cool Jyn, play it cool.'_

''Well Mr Andor, let's say I have never really had time for men in my life''

Cassian took a sip of his 'X-Wing fuel' drink which he had now become used too. He was now curious.

''Never had time?'' he asked with a smirk, ''what do you mean never had time?''

Jyn was getting rather flushed. Here she was sat with Cassian, the handsome assassin of the Rebel Alliance who was now asking her about her previous relationships.

'Well if you were listening, Captain….' _Cassian tensed with delight as she said the words Captain…''_ You would've heard that I had a rather busy childhood.'' She smiled at her triumphant answer.

''I was listening'' he replied defiantly

''Oh really? Then what did I do on my 15th birthday?'' she joked

He laughed, they both knew that she had caught him out.

''See, you weren't listening. Am I really that boring?'' she laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

Cassian breathed deeply wanting and wishing to tell her what he was truly thinking about.

Jyn put her drink down, 'what is it Cassian?''

''Jyn'' He began, ''Look ok, I admit, I wasn't listening. I mean I was but in parts. I was thinking about something'

Jyn looked at him curiously. Her hands began to become quite sweaty with nerves, '' What were you thinking about?'

Cassian edged closer in his seat, 'I was looking at you and thinking that, well, well I think that you are absolutely…..''

''CASSSSSIIIIAANNNNNN THERE YOU ARE''

Cassian and Jyn jumped with nerves, almost out of their seats. Alenka and Leo smothered Cassian with a group hug and pulled him up off of his seat. The pair were clearly very drunk but Jyn did laugh once she realised what was happening.

'Cassian' Alenka roared, finally letting go of his friend, 'Is this your lady friend you were meeting'

Leo nudged Cassian in the ribs ''Oi Oi, she's alright isn't she''

Cassian and Jyn both blushed. Cassian was annoyed more than anything, he missed his chance.

Jyn could see that Cassian was slightly frustrated so tried to defuse the situation. She stood up.

''Hello, I'm Jyn and you are?''

Alenka and Leo was taken aback. Leo shook her hand, ''Leo''. Jyn nodded in a friendly manner.

Alenka stepped forward and took Jyn's hand and gently brought it to his mouth where he kissed it ever so softy. Cassian's blood boiled, he glared at Alenka. The look didn't go unnoticed by Jyn, _He is angry,_ she thought.

Cassian pushed him aside in a jokey manner, 'Come on wise guy enough of that, what are you guys even doing.'

'Well, we wanted to see if you were having a good time and that you weren't giving this lovely lady too horrible of a time.'' Leo joked

'I am having a lovely time actually' Jyn blurted out

Leo and Alenka looked at Cassian, ''Nice job Cassian, see you always were the smooth talker, the ladies man''

Cassian cringed and Jyn looked suddenly rather downbeat. She knew she had genuine feelings for him, she didn't want to be 'just another woman'.

'Anyway' added Alenka, we are heading off now, we ordered you some more drinks, on us! We will catch both of you later'

Niether Cassian and Jyn bothered saying goodbye. They both sat back down, it suddenly felt awkward. The waiter arrived with their new drinks and the pair immediately took a gulp. There was a long pause before Jyn finally spoke.

'So you are a ladies man?' Her tone was slightly venomous.

Cassian sighed, 'No Jyn, they are drunk and were trying to be funny.'

'You lied about not wanting to kill my father, are you lying about this now?'

Those words hurt Cassian. He was so close to finally conveying his feelings and now this was happening.

'Jyn, it isn't like that. Please believe me. I invited you here because I like your company. There is something about you, I can't stop thinking about you. The reason I'm drinking this awful X-Wing fluid is because you make me nervous '

Now Jyn was incredibly nervous, 'why do I make you nervous?' she asked bluntly, petrified of the answer.

Cassian looked down, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked up into her eyes, he could see that they were slightly glazed over in tears. He placed his hands gently over hers, 'Jyn, I don't know what it is about you but, I find myself wanting to know more about you, I find myself wanting to spend more time with you…I can't stop thinking about you.'

Jyn kept her eyes fixed on Cassian's. 'All this time, I thought it was just me'

Cassian leant back in shock. He suddenly felt a great sense of relief at her words, like a huge weight had come off of him. He exhaled through a smile and took another gulp of his drink.

Jyn smiled, 'You look in shock, are you ok?'

'I suddenly feel very happy'

Jyn didn't really understand what had just happened, whether that they had declared that they like eachother or that he wasn't a 'ladies' man'. Either way, she was going to play this cool.

'I don't know if I should feel ashamed but I'm starting to feel quite drunk'

Jyn laughed at Cassian's words, 'It's ok Cassian, I feel the same'

Cassian's face suddenly lit up, 'Jyn, have you ever seen the Yavin IV sky at night?'

'No? Should i?'

'Most defiantly, come with me.'

Cassian picked up two glasses and stole a bottle of alcohol from the adjacent table and tucked it under his arm. He took Jyn's hand and dragged her out of the Cantina.

SMUT IS COMING


	3. Yavin IV Night Sky

The Yavin IV Sky

'What do you think?''

Jyn was laid out on a stretch of grass, looking up at the sky. Cassian had found a small patch of grassland just outside of the hanger, they didn't want to go too far from the base, they were drunk after all. Jyn looked up at the stars.

''Cassian, it is beautiful.''

Cassian who was sitting next to Jyn took a sip of his drink as he looked down at her, taking in every emotion on her face.

'It is, isn't it' he agreed.

'How did you know about this? Have you taken many women here before' she said in a jokey manner, though deep down she was genuinely wanting to know.

Cassian smiled,' No, no other women. I have rarely had any time for anyone to be in my life. I have been at this base for many years. I come to this spot here to be alone, to reflect.''

Jyn sat up to sit next to him. She studied him for a moment. 'You have never had time for anyone?'

''No, not really. There have been women of course, but a night of passion in a random city on a faraway planet doesn't exactly warrant love.'

Jyn leant back slightly, _Warrant love,_ she thought, w _hy is he thinking of love, is that what he wants?_

Cassian continued, 'the truth is, I am scared of losing people. Even now at my age. My family have gone, friends have too.'

Jyn took a moment to reflect, 'I feel the same way Cassian'

They smiled at each other, both relieved that they understood.

Eager to change the tone slightly, Cassian shimmied himself to face Jyn and poured some of the wine that he stole into her glass. 'So, there are no ex-boyfriends that I should know about? None that are going to kick my ass?''

Jyn almost choke on her wine, 'What!?' she exclaimed laughing, 'Of course not. And do you really think they would be after you? I would've kicked their own arses''

 _Be cool Jyn, he is asking about your ex-boyfriends. He is interested. I'm so nervous. What the hell is wrong with me. Breathe._

'Why are you so interested Captain?' she asked rather flirtatiously

 _There it was again_ , he thought, _she called him Captain. Hold it together Cassian, you are a grown man._

'Well I'm sitting here with you, alone, on a beautiful night, half the rebel fleet saw us run through the hanger bay holding hands to get here. People will most definitely think we are on a date.''

 _Bold move Cassian, a very bold move. Two can play this game._

'Well, are we?'

Cassian hadn't planned what Jyn may have said in retaliation to his 'bold move'. In fact, her response had thrown his trail of thought so off course that all he did was laugh out loud and have some of his drink. However, this response left Jyn rather perplexed.

''I'm sorry, is something funny to you? Is the idea of being on a date with me embarrassing'' She responded rather aggressively.

Cassian quickly turned to her with a distraught look on his face, 'No Jyn'

'Then why are you laughing at the prospect of it. Why have you brought me out of here if this is all a joke to you!?, she put her glass down, Jyn suddenly became more and more worked up. She didn't want to show this emotion, she could feel tears building up. _What in the galaxy are you doing Jyn? Don't cry_. The thought of all of this being a joke to Cassian suddenly hit her hard. It was only now that she truly knew her feelings for him. She wanted him.

Cassian reached his hand out to her but she quickly slapped it away.

'Jyn, calm down! Please! Let me speak'

'No Cassian, you have done enough talking, I knew I shouldn't have come out tonight with you.' She stood up and began to walk back towards the hanger.

'Jyn come back, where has this suddenly come from' he called out after her.

Jyn turned back in frustration, staring right at him.

'where has it come from?' she began 'you don't get it Cassian! For the first time in a long time I felt something real with you. I felt hope, friendship, trust. I have never felt the way that I do with you with anyone else in my life. And this is all a joke to you. The more time I spend with you the more it hurts. Leave me be.'

Cassian stepped forward, his face was full of despair, 'Jyn, please. You don't understand'

A tear fell down her cheek, 'Oh really, what is it that I don't understand?' she said sarcastically

Cassian was angered, 'I wanted to bring you to this spot because it is special to me. I have never shared it with anyone else. I'm a grown man and you would never believe how nervous I was asking you to the Cantina, it was ridiculous. There is something about you Jyn that makes me lose myself. I know what I want to say but I can't.'

Jyn gritted her teeth, 'Oh yeah then what does the 'loyal' Rebel Captain have to tell me?'

Cassian walked towards her in an angered manner. He grabbed her arm tightly with his hand to pull her closer to him, making Jyn shuddered slightly with pain. Her eyes widened almost with fear. He looked deep into her eyes.

'' I wanted to tell you earlier in the Cantina that to me, you are absolutley beautiful. And if I don't do this, then I know I will regret it for the rest of my life.'

Jyn could feel her tears coming back, 'do what?' she asked breathlessly

Cassian loosened the grip on her arm and looked deeply into her eyes. He could see that Jyn had quickened her breathing. He looked at her lips and then the strand of hair that lay to the side of her face. He lowered his head, closer to hers and gently tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. His hand moved ever so gently to hold the side of her face. His face moved closer and closer to hers, both of their eyes were diverted to each other's lips. He was so close, she could feel him exhale on her lips

'Cassian….'

Her words were silenced. He plunged to her mouth with his and soon they found themselves in a deep and passionate kiss. His hands moved to the back of her head where he grabbed her hair, it intensified it even more. Their tongues moved together as they searched each other's mouths. The kiss was hard and powerful. Both eager for more. Jyn moved her hands down his arms to feel his lean muscle, she let out a small moan.

They slowed down their kiss, both needing to breathe. Their lips parted and as they did both Cassian and Jyn looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything, they both knew what it meant. Cassian smirked. Jyn tilted her head,

'What?' she asked

'It _was_ a date'

Jyn smiled, ' I think you should take me home now Captain, it's getting late'

 **Sorry for a short one. Jyn's apartment next ;)**


End file.
